Blood in the Snow
by HAILAK
Summary: A WH40000 fic. A guardsman lieutenant narrates his first battle.


Blood in the Snow

Chapter 1:

For many of us, it was our first battle. For almost as many, it was the last. For a veteran, a battle can be a warm, comforting memory of triumph and camaraderie. It can be a living, endlessly repeating nightmare of corpses, death and terror. Often, these memories consist of a strong, heady blend of both. These memories never leave us, though. I've known men go strange, or even mad because of them. Memories of battle are like searing brands, painful, and defining. Though time fades the scars, they never heal completely. Anyway, you wouldn't want them to, it would be an insult so many sacrifices.

I was a first lieutenant of the 2nd Haracian at the time. All together we seemed like a fine force, with our bright red armoured jackets against the black of the uniforms. We would smile proudly when we paraded through the streets of Harace, but that was all far away now. From an aristocratic family, I was rushed through officer training, my only memories of it were hearty backslapping, smoking expensive cigars, and sipping smooth Terran brandy. Rather like what we're all doing now...

But enough about that. We had been sent to this pit of a planet, burning hot during the summer, and freezing during the winter. It was deep winter. I'll never forget that awful snow, it was like it had been sent from hell itself.

Called to a meeting in the command tent, I could see several officers seated around a table, upon which a large map had been prepared. Of course, I was sat near the back, but saw our commander stand up. He was tall and broad, his stern brow furrowed and high forehead sparsely lined. His hair was closely clipped, and his red and gold uniform pressed into angular folds. This man seemed so stony and distant, that I was not surprised to realize that he was the Lord Commander.

I remembered everything that he said, such was the steely focus in him. He spoke softly and purposefully as if continuing an earlier train of thought.

"...We are largely encamped here on and around hill 0935,..."

I despaired, -so forsaken was this world, none of the places even had proper names.

"...The bulk of the heretic forces have set up position across the valley opposite us on a large rocky outcrop. The main approach is nearest to us, and is hereafter referred to as approach Alpha, it is a gentle slope, but heavily defended, entrenched and mined. The other approaches to the enemy positions are guarded by sheer cliffs, and all but unassailable due to this".

One or two of the assembled crowd groaned, but the Lord Commander stifled the noise with a harsh glare. Two men stood up to take their places beside our leader. One was a seven-foot tall giant, encased in ornate blood-red armour, the other a robed figure displaying Inquisitorial insignia. It was my first time seeing either an astartes marine, or an Inquisitor. They both looked magnificent.

"Captain Carrhus and his Blood Angels strike force will scale the cliffs to the rear of the enemy, now marked as approach Beta, then attack and eliminate their foolish commander, and drive the bulk of the traitors in a panic towards our main force,"

The Lord commander used such relish with his words that I wondered if he enjoyed the anticipation of the fight.

"Thereby, a pincer is formed to squeeze the enemy, and destroy him utterly. However, to prevent our ruse being discovered, a feint must be made towards the enemy's main line at approach Alpha. To make this seem like an actual general attack, we will commit the 2nd and 3rd Haracian guard, leaving only the 4th in reserve. They will fall back after less than a standard hour of engagement. "Meanwhile, Inquisitor Exior will move his stormtroopers to catch the enemy reserves by surprise."

A murmur went up, especially amongst the officers I was sat with; they were all Lieutenants and Captains, my comrades in the Haracian, we now knew that we were to bear the brunt of the fighting.

"Remember..." he continued "This engagement is only a small part of a much larger battle tomorrow, but each one of you matters, each one of you must fight with your all. The Emperor protects!" He exclaimed.

"The Emperor protects!" The cry echoed forth. The Inquisitor and the Marine captain saluted and were the first to leave to prepare.

I caught up with our sub-commander, captain Rossn as we were leaving. He was, if anything, the man I knew best amongst the guardsmen I now found myself with. He had supervised me through training, and often gave an odd word of advice. Still, you never became "friends" with a superior like this. He was a large man, graying and lean, strong and reserved, with a perpetually smart uniform. He had a few bionic implants to replace shattered organs, and his left forearm and hand were completely machine. What stays in my memory is how sad his eyes were all the time.

As usual he rebuked my optimism as "unprofessional". However, today, the mood felt different, and I asked him straight up what was wrong.

He sighed, "What you don't know is that the heretics have five men to every three of ours."

I was still not discouraged.

"Well," I began searching for an answer,

"We have the Adeptus Astartes, nobody can beat them,"

He nodded in reply, "What you shouldn't know is that the enemy's "mobile reserve force" actually consists of traitor marines." I was shocked.

"Thats why Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Exior is leading the fight against them. Put simply, it's a suicidal diversion that no-one else is brave enough to take on. Anyway, I think that the Inquisitor has other motives. He doesn't have to obey anyone, really." By now, I was struggling to find some hope.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine..." my voice trailed off. The captain clapped a hand on my shoulder; "Here's your details," he said, handing me a dataslate.

He began to turn and leave, but stopped for a moment, and just stood still, gazing into space. Eventually, he turned to face me, and smiled, only slightly, and I felt sad, for I knew, somehow, that this would be the only time I would ever see him like this. He just took off his headgear and handed it to me.

"Wear this", he stated bluntly. "A Valhallan gave it to me a few years back. That metal helmet will only freeze your brain solid", I took it and looked more closely. It was a large gray ushanka fur cap with the Aquilla Eagle on the front. Rossn's graying temples were now visible in contrast to the rest of his short black hair.

I quickly looked at the dataslate, to check my position,

"We'll be on opposite sides of the field, sir, I'll catch up with you afterwards,"

Rossn stopped walking again, and took a half turn towards me.

"Sorry, but I don't think so," he said with his resigned half-smile.

His eyes looked straight into mine, "Take care of yourself kid," and with that, he vanished into the crowd. We blended into the mass of imperial troops running about to make ready.

Truth be told, I really felt part of something, I was now a warrior. I felt worthwhile.

Had I known what was approaching the next day, I might have said something back to him.

All I did was head to meet and inspect my first command.


End file.
